


The Nurse and the Teacher

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, High School, Kevin is the school nurse, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romain is a home ec teacher, alternate universe- nurse, so is carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Kevin is the school nurse, Romain is a home ec teacher. When Romain accidently cuts himself while chopping he has to go to the sickbay.
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen
Kudos: 16





	The Nurse and the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it really matters as it isn't really focused on but this is loosely based on the Scottish high school system.

Kevin is a school nurse. While he likes healing people he likes decent hours and summer holidays even more, what can he say. And he’s good at the job too. His lack of bedside manner wasn’t appreciated during his training but now it’s ideal. He has a reputation for grumpiness and checking if students are just trying to bail out on a test the next period. While it doesn’t necessarily make him well liked it does have the advantage of meaning that for the most part only kids who are generally ill or hurt come to the sickbay, allowing him to spend his time actually helping people properly. So anyway, Kevin likes his job, even if he claims he mainly likes it for the benefits.

The jar of lollipops hidden in a drawer in his desk suggests otherwise.

When Kevin first meets Romain the other man is covered in blood. It’s not as bad as it sounds though, honestly. Or perhaps this story should start somewhere else.

The day is much like any other day for Romain. It’s the third period of the day, the start of a double with a bunch of 14 year olds. 14 year olds are the worst, but that’s not exactly something new. What is new however, is when he is demonstrating how to chop the onions as finely as possible, one of the kids decides to start showing off and attempting to spin his knife in the air. 

“Stop that right now before you hurt yourself or someone else!” he yells, a phrase that is more common in a home ec class than one would like.

As he is shouting however, his hand continues to chop on autopilot, used to multitasking between keeping an eye on the kids and demonstrating. This time however he obviously isn’t paying enough attention. The knife only stops when he feels it cutting his thumb. Strangely, the only thought in Romain’s head when this happens is that he knew he should have taken a cup of crappy staff room coffee when his home supply had tragically run out this morning.

“Mr Grosjean are you alright sir?”

The voice of a student startles him out of his weird train of thought.

“It’s fine, it’s not too deep,” he says, automatically more concerned with reassuring his students than he is with his own injury.

“Claire, could you go and get Mr Sainz?” he asks.

She just so happened to be the first student he laid eyes on but luckily he’s also sure that she’s perfectly responsible for a teenager.  
Luckily he was right in thinking that the home ec teacher next to him had a free period just now, so it’s only a minute or two before Claire returns with Mr Sainz just ahead of her.

“Just need to get this cleaned and a plaster on it,” Romain says, pointing at his thumb sheepishly.

Carlos waves him off, before going about settling the kids back down again as Romain begins the long walk to the sickroom.

When he gets to the sickbay he finds the nurse, Kevin, he's pretty sure his name is, and by the looks of things he’s playing a game on his phone. Romain can’t judge, if he doesn’t have marking to do he often spends his free periods playing candy crush. 

Using his good hand he knocks softly on the open door and the other man looks up. 

“Get your hand under the tap,” he says as soon as he sees him.

Romain does as instructed, trying not to hiss at the sting of the water on the cut. Trying to distract himself, he watches as Kevin organises what he needs from a first aid kit. Before long, Romain is instructed to sit down, Kevin checking that the blood flow has stopped before cleaning and bandaging the cut. As he does this, he chats idly to Romain, trying to distract him.

He asks what happened and Romain tells him the story sheepishly. When Kevin realizes he was telling kids not to cut themselves, whilst managing to do it himself, he gives the home ec teacher a deadpan look.

When Romain sees the look on his face he can’t help but chuckle.

“I know it’s stupid but at least I gave you something to do no?”

Kevin raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m a nurse, it’s a good thing when I don’t have any work to do.”

When he sees the look on Romain’s face, somewhere between guilty and crestfallen, Kevin decides to keep talking.

“Although I am enjoying the company.”

At that, Romain beams, and anyone would be forgiven for not realising he had just been injured. 

“Maybe you should come have lunch in the home ec staff room, tomorrow?” he suggests. “Because you know, we do have the best food after all,” he adds, in a rush at the end, to give Kevin the option of not interpreting the question in the way that he meant it.   
The way that Kevin smirks at him in response suggests he knows exactly how Romain meant the question. 

“Lunch sounds great,” he says.

The smile is still on his face but it’s changed slightly, looking more happy, sincere. 

As promised, the day afterwards they meet in the home ec staff room for lunch. Romain brings a ridiculously big meal and refuses to share with anyone else but Kevin, shooing all of the other teachers away. 

Eventually he bribes Carlos with a pastry to move the other teachers to the other side of the staff room. The other man did look after his class after all while Romain was with Kevin getting his cut seen to, so he supposes he does kind of owe him. 

From that day onwards, Romain and Kevin alternate lunches between the home ec staff room, and the small lunch room that Kevin shares with the school's office workers. Whenever Romain leaves the sick bay area he’s always smiling, or his eyes are anyway, unable to smile properly around the lollipops he steals from Kevin. 

If more students have started coming to the sick bay since Kevin started seeing Romain, obviously not afraid of him anymore, well, he supposes it’s more than worth the sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> my logic that 14 year olds are the worst is that our HS system goes from 11-18 therefore the middle age is neither scared of things being new or focusing on exams etc, although annoying students are universal.
> 
> find me on tumblr @bottasvaltteri  
> (as always apologies for my inability to proofread)


End file.
